Food Time Zombies
Synopsis: The Band has nothing to eat and The Band is Famished. So they set Maddie to get them a Meal. Grace Warns Maddie if she doesn't return with a Big Meal then They turn into Hunger Zombies. Can Maddie find a great fast food restaurant in The Universe? Note: * Corey is 7 months pregnant with Twins Plot: The episode begins with The Band getting Hungry. I'm So Hungry. Kon cries. I having a brunch of Odd Craves. Corey said. Someone stomachs are rumbling shook the Garage as Everyone Fell. It was Corey Kin and Kon stomach roaring shook the garage as Everyone expect Maddie stomach tightens. The Baby kicks Corey stomach for Food. Man. The Baby pretty Hungry. Corey rubs the Unborn Baby while sighing heavily. Who wants to get us Grub? Corey asks. I'll go. Maddie raises her hand. Okay. But you must get us a meal fit for Kings and Queens. Corey says. Okay. Maddie says. Hurry back. Grace says. But Why? Maddie asks. Grace looks in her spell book and sees something If you return with a meal for Grojband They will not turn into Hunger Zombies If Maddie fails then we will be lifeless Hunger Zombies Forever. Grace says. * Wicked Cool Transition Maddie leaves Garage looking on her Communicator and looks for a fast food restaurant that is the best is? Belchees. Oh Dear. Flashback 7 year old Maddie was eating fries when she saw gunk and fungus inside. Maddie screams. As her Braces show. * Belchees Transition At Belchees, Maddie drove her car in. Welcome to Belchees, My I take you Order. I'll have 5 medium fries No Fungus 6 burgers all Cheese No Fungus 3 Grilled Cheese Sandwich No FUNGUS And I'll Take a One Burger with 2 fries large NO FUNGUS!! Yes Madam and No fungus included. Its on the house today. Maddie takes her Order and leaves. * Mission accomplished Back at The Garage Everyone was acting like Savage Cavemen. Until Maddie opens the Garage. Hey Guys, I got you food. Maddie says.. Everyone turns back to Normal and gets the Food. The Music plays as Everyone eats. Hey ho, let's go! hey ho, let's go! Hey ho, let's go! hey ho, let's go! They're forming in straight line They're going through a tight wind The kids are losing their minds The blitzkrieg bop They're piling in the back seat They're generating steam heat Pulsating to the back beat The blitzkrieg bop Hey ho, let's go Shoot'em in the back now What they want, I don't know They're all revved up and ready to go They're forming in straight line They're going through a tight wind The kids are losing their minds The blitzkrieg bop They're piling in the back seat They're generating steam heat Pulsating to the back beat The blitzkrieg bop Hey ho, let's go Shoot 'em in the back now What they want, I don't know They're all revved up and ready to go. Everyone made Huge Belches expect Madison That was a Good Montage!! Corey burped. Well at least we are refueled Core! Laney says. Are we Lanes We always need food and Are Mouths Water and you just cant handle that. Core those would have Made Killer Lyrics. Laney yells at her Husband Thanks For Coming Out Everyone * Corey Riffin * Laney Riffin * Kin Kujira * Kon Kujira * Madison Deanglo * Grace Pendiskiza